List of Special Weapons
Main list Default sorting is by serial number of the Robot Masters. Sort the table by Trajectory or by Effect to see at a glance weapons with similar characteristics. Other special weapons This section is about other special weapons that are not associated with any Robot Master. Trajectory keywords Along floor * The projectiles follow the floors and go down along vertical steps: Bubble Lead (MM2), Water Wave (MM5), Wind Storm (MM6), Ice Wave (MM8); * Search Snake (MM3) and Wheel Cutter (MM10) can also climb up walls; * Napalm Bomb (MM5) travels a short distance, then explodes; * Scorch Wheel (MM7) can be held on Mega Man by holding the "shoot" button; * Wild Coil (MM7) actually shoots two coils that jump along the floor; * Plug Ball (MM9) can travel along walls and ceilings as well. * Ice Wall (MM&B) must be pushed forward, and it will start moving; Arc * The projectile follows an arc, going up at first, then coming down: Screw Crusher (MMw3) Water Balloon (MM8), Mine Sweeper (SFxMM); * Hyper Bomb (MM1) is harmless until it explodes; * Super Arm (MM1) throws a boulder that splits into four large chunks when it touches anything; * Flame Blast (MM6) creates a flame pillar when it touches the floor or a wall; * Salt Water (MMw5) splits into smaller drops that travel in a second arc; * Tropical Hazard (SFxMM) works like a balloon, that can be pushed around, then kicked straight or in an arc; * Chill Spike (MM10) leaves ice spikes on the floor or wall, when the projectile touches them; Barrier * A circular barrier rotates around Mega Man until it damages an enemy or absorbs a projectile: Skull Barrier (MM4), Plant Barrier (MM6) * Fire Storm (MM1): the barrier lasts as long as the Fire Storm projectile is on screen; * Leaf Shield (MM2): the barrier lasts as long as Mega Man doesn't move, then it's shot in any direction; * Star Crash (MM5): the barrier can be shot forward by pressing "shoot" again; * Junk Shield (MM7): the barrier can absorb several hits, and it can also be shot away by presing "shoot" again; * Jewel Satellite (MM9): the barrier lasts as long as it absorbs less damage than it can by max, or player switches to menu. * Water Shield (MM10): the barrier has eight bubbles, which each presents 1 absorbed hit. Bubbles can be shot by pressing "shoot" again. * Soul Satellite (SFxMM) allows to shoot while the barrier is active; * See also: Shield. Body contact * Mega man deals damage to the enemies upon touching them, instead of getting damaged. * Top Spin (MM3): press "shoot" in mid-air. * Sakugarne (MMw2): jump on enemies (like Super Mario). * Charge Kick (MM5): press down and "shoot" to slide. * Break Dash (MMw5): press and hold "shoot", then release to dash forward. * Tengu Blade (MM&B): replaces regular slide. Boomerang * The projectile travels to a limited distance, then comes back; this limit is always compensated by an extra feature; * Rolling Cutter (MM1) has a Wide trajectory. * Quick Boomerang (MM2) has the added effect of Rapid fire. * Shadow Blade (MM3) has the added feature of Multi-direction. * Knight Crusher (MM6) has the added features of Multi-direction and Wide trajectory. * Ring Boomerang (MMw4), Thunder Claw (MM8) and Magic Card (MM&B) have the added effect of Grabbing items. Rebound * The projectile bounces against walls, and can hit enemies in different locations. * Gemini Laser (MM3) bounces at 45° against walls, ceiling and floor. * Crystal Eye (MM5) splits into three shards that bounce against walls, ceiling and floor. * Noise Crush (MM7) bounces horizontally back towards Mega Man. * Rebound Striker (MM10) can bounce off walls total of five times before it disappears, and each bounce increases the projectile's power. * Tengu Blade (MM&B) bounces against walls and goes upwards in an arc. Delay * Hyper Bomb (MM1): the projectile is harmless, but after a while it explodes. * Crash Bomber (MM2): when the projectile attaches to the wall, it explodes after a couple of seconds; explodes immediately if it hits an enemy it has no effect on. * Photon Missile (MMw5), Hard Knuckle (MM3): the projectile stays in place for a while, then shoots straightforward. Front & back * Mega Man shoots two projectiles, one forward and the other one backwards: Wild Coil (MM7). Full screen * The attack hits all enemies on screen: Rain Flush (MM4), Gravity Hold (MM5), Centaur Flash (MM6), Black Hole (MMw5), Astro Crush (MM8), Lightning Bolt (MM&B), Tornado Blow (MM9). * The attack paralyzes all enemies, but it deals no damage: Time Stopper (MM2), Flash Stopper (MM4). Homing * The projectile automatically goes after the nearest enemy: Dive Missile (MM4), Spark Chaser (MMw5), Homing Sniper (MM8), Hornet Chaser (MM9). * Magnet Missile (MM3) is shot straightforward, and it turns vertically once when aligned to an enemy. Multi-direction * By pressing the directional pad, the projectile is shot in a different direction. * Thunder Beam (MM1) shoots automatically in 3 directions at once (forward, up and down), without need to press the direction button. * Metal Blade (MM2) can be shot in 5 directions: forward, up, down, fwd-up, fwd-down. * Leaf Shield (MM2) can be shot in 3 directions: forward, up, down. * Shadow Blade (MM3) can be shot in 3 directions (forward, up, fwd-up), but it has limited range. * Pharaoh Shot (MM4) can be shot in 3 directions (forward, fwd-up, fwd-down), but it can also be charged up above Mega Man's head. * Ballade Cracker (MMw4) can be shot in 4 directions: forward, up, fwd-up, fwd-down. * Knight Crusher (MM6) can be shot in 3 directions: forward, fwd-up, fwd-down. * Danger Wrap (MM7) can be shot in 4 directions: forward (parabolic), up, down, fwd-up (parabolic). * Freeze Cracker (MM7) can be shot in 3 directions: forward, fwd-up, fwd-down. * Rebound Striker (MM10) can be shot in 3 directions: forward, fwd up, fwd-down * Bass Buster (MM&B) can be shot in 4 directions: forward, up, fwd-up, fwd-down. * Magic Card (MM&B) can be shot in 2 directions: forward, up. * Yoga Inferno (SFxMM) can be shot in 3 directions (forward, up, down) and has Rapid fire, but it has limited range. Parabolic * The projectile travels in an arc upwards: Air Shooter (MM2), Silver Tomahawk (MM6), Thunder Wool (MM10). Remote controlled * Shoot, then press up and/or down to modify the trajectory of the projectile: Hard Knuckle (MM3), Black Hole Bomb (MM9), Commando Bomb (MM10), Remote Mine (MM&B). * Gyro Attack (MM5): you can press up or down just once to modify the trajectory. Shield * It creates a barrier in front of Mega Man that is especially useful against projectiles * Mirror Buster (MMw1) reflects projectiles back. * Proto Shield (MM7) protects from projectiles only. * Aegis Reflector (SFxMM) reflects projectiles back; it stays in place, instead of following Mega Man. Short ranged * The short range is compensated by a greate amount of damage dealt: Slash Claw (MM7), Lightning Kick (SFxMM). * Electric Shock (MMw5) has the added effect of Rapid Fire. * Flame Sword (MM8) has the added effect of Wall breaker. * Wave Burner (MM8B) has the added effects of Wall breaker and Rapid Fire. * Yoga Inferno (SFxMM) has the added effect of Multi-direction and Rapid Fire. Spiral * The projectiles spiral away from Mega Man: Power Stone (MM5), Water Shield (MM10). Split * The projectile splits up upon contact with an enemy or a wall. The trajectory of the split shards are different for each weapon. * Super Arm (MM1): when it touches anything, it splits into four large chunks that travel forward. * Dust Crusher (MM4): when it hits an enemy, it splits into four shards that travel diagonally in four directions. * Crystal Eye (MM5): when it touches a wall, it splits into three shards that bounce against walls, ceiling and floor. * Salt Water (MMw5): when it touches the floor, it splits into three drops that travel in an arc. * Deep Digger (MMw5): when it touches a wall, it splits into several chunks that travel at different angles. * Thunder Bolt (MM7): when it hits an enemy, it splits into two shards that travel vertically. * Junk Shield (MM7): if you press "shoot" again, the barrier will split in three random directions. * Flash Bomb (MM8): when it touches a wall, it creates a very large blast that stays in place for a while. * Commando Bomb (MM10): when it touches a wall, it splits into two short-ranged blast waves. * Solar Blaze (MM10): after a few seconds, or when it touches an enemy, it splits into two solar waves, traveling front and back. Tail * Instead of shooting, Mega Man leaves a tail of bombs when sliding: Mine Sweeper (SFxMM). Turret * Mega Man creates a copy of himself that stays in place and shoots continuously: Copy Vision (MM&B) Vertical *Wire (MM4) shoots vertically up, sticks into a ceiling and can lift Mega Man up. * Bubble Bomb (MMw5) travels vertically up, then follows the ceiling. * Tornado Hold (MM8) drops a propeller that shoots vertically up. * Thunder Wool (MM10) generates an electric beam that shoots vertically down. Wide * The projectile is wide, and can hit enemies that would pass under normal Mega Buster shots: Blizzard Attack (MM6). * Rolling Cutter (MM1) shoots projectiles along a wide ellipse. * Star Crash (MM5) is shot pressing "shoot" twice. * Magma Bazooka (MM9) shoots 3 projectiles in wide arc in front. * Triple Blade (MM10) shoots 3 blades in 45 degree arc upward when on ground or 45 degree arc downward while in the air. * Spread Drill (MM&B) gets wider by pressing "shoot" two more times. Effect keywords Charge up * Press and hold "shoot" to charge up, release to shot a stronger projectile: Atomic Fire (MM2), Mega Buster (MM4 onwards), Pharaoh Shot (MM4), Wild Coil (MM7), Magma Bazooka (MM9), Hadoken (SFxMM). * Noise Crush (MM7) is charged up if Mega Man is hit by its own projectile Rebound back. * Homing Sniper (MM8) shoots automatically as long as it's charged up. Detonate * Press "shoot" a second time to blast the projectile into a large explosion: Drill Bomb (MM4), Remote Mine (MM&B). * Black Hole Bomb (MM9) functions the same way, but instead of exploding, it creates a gravity well that drags nearby enemies to it, destroying them in the process Grab * The projectile grabs items and brings them back to Mega Man: Ring Boomerang (MMw4 only), Thunder Claw (MM8), Hornet Chaser (MM9), Magic Card (MM&B). * Grab Buster (MMw5) turns into flying energy capsules when it hits an enemy. Interaction * These weapons allow to interact with the stage environments in peculiar ways. * Rain Flush (MMw4 only) stops quicksands. * Thunder Bolt (MM7) turns on elevators and electromagnets. * Scorch Wheel (MM7) burns trees, melts ice, lights up candles. * Thunder Bolt (MM7), Scorch Wheel (MM7) and Flash Bomb (MM8) light up dark areas. * Thunder Claw (MM8) allows Mega Man to swing from poles. * Concrete Shot (MM9) can be sticked into a wall and used as platforms Invulnerability * While the full-screen attack is being performed, Mega Man is immune to any damage and he stops any jump or fall in mid-air: Astro Crush (MM8), Lightning Bolt (MM&B). Jump upgrade * These weapons allow to jump higher: Tornado Hold (MM8), Ice Wall (MM&B), Tornado Blow (MM9), Tropical Hazard (SFxMM). Lift *The weapon lifts enemies away instead of destroying them: Gravity Hold (MM5), Wind Storm (MM6), Tornado Blow (MM9). Lure * Copy Vision (MM&B): enemies will target the copy instead of Mega Man. Immobilizer * Enemies get paralyzed instead of getting damaged. * Mega Man can switch to another weapon and/or attack: Ice Slasher (MM1), Spark Shock (MMw3 only), Flash Stopper (MM4), Ice Wave (MM8), Chill Spike (MM10) * Mega Man cannot switch to another weapon: Time Stopper (MM2), Spark Shock (MM3) * Concrete Shot (MM9) can immobilize some environmental things. Piercer * The projectiles are not stopped by enemy shields: Yamato Spear (MM6), Laser Trident (MM9), Optic Laser (SFxMM). Rapid Fire * Press and hold "shoot" to keep shooting: Quick Boomerang (MM2), Needle Cannon (MM3), Electric Shock (MMw5), Bass Buster (MM&B), Wave Burner (MM&B), Yoga Inferno (SFxMM). Reflect * The weapon reflects back projectiles: Mirror Buster (MMw1), Aegis Reflector (SFxMM). * Water Wave (MM5) just erases the projectiles it touches. * Jewel Satellite (MM9) does either of the above, depending on the projectile it touches. Ride * Mega Man can get on top of the projectile and ride it along the floor: Ice Wall (MM&B), Oil Slider (MM1P). * Super Arrow (MM5) can be ridden in midair Wall breaker * These weapons destroy blocks and open up new passages in stages: Super Arm (MM1), Thunder Beam (MM1), Crash Bomber (MM2), Hard Knuckle (MM3), Drill Bomb (MM4), Laser Trident (MM9), Commando Bomb (MM10), Charge Kick (MMw4 only), Ballade Cracker (MMw4), Break Dash (MMw5) * Rain Flush (MMw4 only) and Freeze Cracker (MM7) can destroy flaming barriers. * Flame Blast (MM6) and Wave Burner (MM&B) can melt ice walls. * Flame Sword (MM8) can burn wooden barriers. * Deep Digger (MMw5) affects blocks under Mega Man only. Wrap up * The Danger Wrap (MM7) can encase small enemies in a bubble, that can be pushed against other enemies. Category:Special Weapons in the classic series